


The Most Lecherous Game

by Geist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, Hunting, Jungle, Lesbian, Massage Wand, Mating Press, Multi, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Strap-On, Suspension Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F, Titjob, Vertical 69, Wrestling, Yuri, blowjob, dildo, facesitting, shower, tentabulge, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Jade invites Roxy and Terezi to her brand new island for some fun and games. They soon discover just what kind of fun she has in mind, as she challenges them to a wild, naked hunt through the jungle. Whichever one of them captures the other two wins their services in bed.





	The Most Lecherous Game

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Jade Harley stood in a clearing, looking up at the sky. She was naked, save for a simple pair of sandals on her feet. A gentle breeze prickled her skin and raised goosebumps across her muscular frame, but she barely noticed. She'd been in this place for a few days now, enjoying the freedom of nudity for most of them, and she was used to being out in the open air.

She listened, first and foremost, for a particular sound; her ears would pick it up before she saw anything. For the most part, she was human, but she'd retained a few traits from the time she'd spent as a god-dog hybrid thing. Good hearing was one of them.

There. Off to the west. A buzz, of sorts, or a roar. A clatter, even, if you listened closely. She shifted her gaze towards the sound's direction. A minute later, its source came into view, and the noise grew louder.

It was a helicopter. Unmarked, plain white, generally unmanned, they were just one of the ways of getting around this new world of theirs. As it took up position above the clearing and began to lower itself down, Jade waved up at it. She could just make out two faces peering from its window, one pale pink, the other grey, eyes covered by a pair of red sunglasses.

The chopper came into land, the grass beneath rippling, the trees around the clearing blown back by the downdraft. It settled on its skids, and the door in its side slid open. The owners of those two faces hopped out.

Roxy Lalonde, the pink-faced human. Terezi Pyrope, the grey-faced troll. With a roar of its engines, the helicopter took off behind them, leaving them alone with Jade. Who was naked. On a deserted island. Jade could guess at their general state of mind right about now. She hoped they wouldn't freak out too badly.

"Jadey, hiiiii!" Roxy said, looking her up and down.

"Heya, Harley," Terezi said, nose wrinkling as she sniffed the air. She could see these days, but like Jade and her hearing, one of the things Terezi had retained from her previous life was an excellent scent of smell. Jade had specifically planted the island with tonnes of sweet-scented things, so it'd be a real paradise for her.

"Hi guys!" Jade said, trotting towards them. "Thanks for coming. This is gonna be great!"

"What are we here for, exactly?" Terezi asked, rather dubiously.

"Anything you want!" Jade said, spreading her arms wide. "I've got some great food and things in my new house. We can just...hang out. Have fun. I've got a couple of little games planned, too. Really I just wanted to show this place off."

"Looks like your island on your old Earth, before that one went boom."

"Like Jake's too," Roxy added.

"Yep. Home away from meteorite-apocalypsed, universally-erased home," said Jade. "There's a few changes."

"No frog temple," Terezi said. "And your old house isn't on the mountain there."

"That's right. I didn't want it to be too similar. Would've been kind of weird."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want things to be weird," Roxy said, with heavy irony.

"C'mon, I'll show you where we're staying."

Jade turned her back on Roxy and Terezi just slowly enough to catch them glance at each other, then share a shrug. As she headed into the woods, they followed.

"This place is really impressive, Jade," said Roxy, as they trekked along a path through the trees, beneath a gorgeous green canopy stretching out above. Jeweled insects flitted here and there, the calls of birds and frogs sounded all around them. "You made everything yourself?"

"I did! It took a lot of work, you know, I had to get the matter formers in place, put some tectonic manipulators together. Even the volcano's real. Don't worry, there's things in place to keep it from going off."

"You're sure you didn't work, uhh, too hard?" Terezi asked.

Jade brushed off the question/jab at her sanity. "Nope! I mean, it was hard work, but it was worth it."

"And," she added as they rounded a corner, "here's the best part."

In a clearing similar to the one the helicopter had landed stood a simple little lodge, overlooking a pool of crystal clear water. Simple, of course, by the standards of an advanced, post-scarcity society. The wall-sized, front facing windows, for example, were made of solid diamond, mainly because Jade liked the way the light sparkled through them. The walls looked like they were made of wood, felt like wood, even smelled pleasantly like wood, but they were not wood. Unless Jade or someone else decided they needed to go, they'd stand for ten thousand years. Little, too, was relative; on Jade's old Earth it'd have easily housed five families.

It was definitely a lodge, though. A distinct lodge-y feel to it.

Roxy and Terezi made all the right impressed-sounding noises and words, and Jade humbly accepted them. She led them up a set of stairs, onto a deck warmed by the sun. Sitting them down around a parasol-shaded table, she went into the lodge, through to the kitchen, and returned with drinks. Something non-alcoholic for Roxy, something slimy and Alternian for Terezi and something sweet and fruity for herself.

Back outside, they sat together, glasses in front of them, taking slow sips through straws. Conversation was thin on the ground. Jade was wondering if she'd have to point out the elephant in the room.

Fortunately, Roxy did it for her. "Okay, Jade, I'm just going to ask: why in the holy frick are you nekkid?"

Terezi burst into nervous cackles, and Jade grinned. "I like being nude. C'mon, you must have known."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect to see it. Least, not outside the times we've err, gotten together."

"Same," said Terezi, holding out her fist. Roxy bumped it.

"Well how is this any different?" Jade asked.

"I dunno. Just feels weird hanging out when you've got no clothes on."

"I could put something on if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Nah, you're good. I just kinda wanted to get it out there."

"Welllll," Jade said, slowly and carefully. "I do maybe have a few other reasons."

"Hah! Told you, Lalonde," Terezi said. "She's got something kinky in mind."

"Who says it's kinky! I might just have good clean fun in mind."

"Yeah right, ya perv," Roxy said. "C'mon, spill then. What's the game?"

"The game," Jade said, pushing her drink out of the way and leaning over the table, "is the most dangerous one."

"Welp, nice knowing you, Terezi."

"What?" said Terezi. "What's the most dangerous game?"

"Jade's going to hunt us for sport."

"Oh? That's just Flarp, I've done that. Boring."

Jade waved her hands. "Nonono, we're not - well, yes we are. But this is safe hunting. Ahem." 

She switched into speech-making, expository mode. "I have had robotic servants rig these very woods with devious traps and obstacles. In addition, they have seeded various caches of tools for capturing people: ropes, handcuffs and the like. These locations have been kept strictly secret from me, in order to make the game a fair one. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go into the woods, avoid the traps, acquire whatever you feel you need from the caches, and ultimately track down and incapacitate your fellow hunters. Sound fun?"

"Actually, kind of," said Roxy.

"You two didn't grow up on Alternia," said Terezi. She grinned, revealing her pointy teeth. "Easy pickings."

"The only rule," Jade began, then thought for a second. "Okay, the only two rules. One, no serious violence, coughterezicough."

"Hey! I wasn't going to-"

"Two - and this is the big one - no clothes. Hence this." She pointed at herself. "And I bet you're wondering what the prize is, right?"

Terezi and Roxy nodded.

"The prize," said Jade, "is that whoever wins gets to be in charge for the rest of the day. In charge - in the bedroom."

"Knew it," said Terezi. "Kinky."

"Mmhmm," Roxy murmured. "You're a dirty bird, Jade." She stood. "But what the hell, I'm in. Let's do this."

And with that, she threw off her shirt, unhooked her bra and tossed it away. She stretched, thrusting out her generously-endowed chest while Jade and Terezi looked on admiringly.

"Ahh, you were right, Jade. That does feel nice." Her shoes went next, her socks, then her skirt and panties, until she stood fully naked in the sun.

"I guess I can show you two how it's done," Terezi said.  
She rose, and stripped as efficiently as Roxy had done. She wasn't as busty as Roxy or Jade, but she was chubbier, with wider hips than either of them, giving her body a sort of cheeky pear shape. Her nipples and nooklips were tinted an eye-catching teal, and the slit of her bulge sheath was visible above the latter.

"You got some sandals like yours I can wear?" Roxy asked. "My feet probably aren't as tough as yours."

"Sure," said Jade. "Terezi?"

"My feet are definitely tougher than yours," she said. "No thanks."

Jade dashed into the lodge to fetch said footwear. "And don't worry," she said when she returned. "There's no thorny plants out there. Nothing poisonous either."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Roxy slipped on her sandals and fastened them up.

"I had something like it in mind," said Jade, quite modestly. She bent down, and scooped up Roxy's panties. "Mind if I borrow these, Rox?"

"What for?"

"You'll see."

They trooped out into the clearing, and stood at the edge of the woods. Jade held Roxy's panties aloft.

"When these touch the ground, we all scatter," she said. "As soon as we're in the trees, the game is on. Ready? Okay, three, two, one!"

Jade let the panties fall. They fluttered down, drifting slightly in the air. All three hunters braced themselves. The underwear settled on the grass.

Like a shot, Jade dashed away into the woods, hearing her competitors scramble away too. She ran, leaping over tree roots, ducking under branches, pushing through undergrowth. She pushed herself until she was completely out of breath, then stopped and took stock.

It was still, and quiet. Her mad race had scared away the birds for the time being, and she heard none of their calls. The wind sighed through the boughs. She proceeded, carefully, checking every angle as she went.

Ten minutes of walking later and she found a cache, tucked away at the foot of a tree. It was a cunningly disguised crate, half buried, covered in dirt, and only the angular shape of its lid gave it away. Jade cracked it open, and inside found a rope fashioned into a lasso and a pair of handcuffs, key included on a slim chain. She silently pumped her fist, closed one loop of the cuffs around her wrist, hung the key around her neck and threw the lasso over her shoulder.

She continued on, and a couple of hundred paces down the path, had an extremely close call. Her subconscious must have warned her, because she put her foot down with the lightest of steps, only to see the ground fall away beneath it. A sheet covered in earth and leaf-litter fell away into a deep pit, and Jade leapt back. Tentatively, she leaned over and peered in.

The trap was about ten feet deep. Its bottom was lined with what looked like an air cushion, so she wouldn't have hurt herself falling in, but there was no way she'd have been able to climb out unaided. On top of that, a small speaker was mounted to one wall, but Jade would have bet it made a very loud noise. The trigger, presumably, was hidden under the cushion. Jade wiped her brow and thanked her lucky stars. The robots she'd sent out to set things up were more clever than she'd given them credit for.

She wandered on, eyes peeled for any other dangers. There were a couple of fairly obvious snares: ropes lying in plain sight on the ground, or half-heartedly covered in vegetation. These, Jade assumed, were distractions to keep her from noticing the really fiendish ones. A few minutes later she was proven right. A glimmer at foot-level caught her attention, and she pulled herself up short, took a few careful steps back. Picking up a stick, she reached out, and broke the hair-trigger tripwire that had been stretched out across the path. 

There was a sproing of some powerful mechanism releasing, then with a whoosh, a net that had been nigh-on invisible leapt up from the ground, becoming a loose bundle dangling from an overhanging branch. She could see steel strands woven into the rope, and figured that even with a knife she couldn’t have cut herself free. At least there was no noisemaker on this one, or at least if there was, it was dependent on her being caught.

Jade carefully skirted the site of the trap, in case there were any more surprises waiting for her. She proceeded down the path, figuring it was better to be exposed and able to see anything lurking in wait than it was to conceal herself in the underbrush and blunder into something she really couldn't have predicted. It was easier to move quickly and quietly down the beaten trail, too. Swishing her stick in front of her as she went, she sprung a couple more snares, but nothing quite as dangerous as the pit or net.

After about half an hour of hunting, a fallen tree covered in moss gave Jade a place to sit and rest. She stayed as alert as she could, listening to the sounds of the woods, trying to hear anything that was out of place. The crack of a broken stick, or the rustle of someone pushing through the ferns, perhaps. What she didn't expect was a scream. Certainly not this early in the game.

In an instant she was up, moving as quickly as she could without walking into a trap. Whoever had screamed was keeping quiet now, but Jade had a good idea of the direction it had come from. She jogged through the jungle, darting between trees, underbrush whipping at her bare legs, until she burst out into a large clearing and bright sun. There, on the far side, a grey figure was struggling, suspended in mid air. Jade grinned, and stalked triumphantly towards her prey.

Terezi didn't notice Jade approach. She was suspended by her ankles in one of the simple snares that Jade had scoffed at. She'd managed to pull herself up level with her feet, and gripped the rope with one hand while she worked at the knot with the other, but it was cleverly tied so that while it was supporting a weight it'd be nearly impossible to undo. Jade watched her for a while, enjoying the way her face got gradually more teal and her trollish curses became harsher and more guttural.

"Well, well, well," Jade said, eventually. "The great Alternian trapper, hung up herself."

Terezi yelped, dropped down and tried to steady herself, the rope swinging her to and fro. Catching sight of Jade, she hissed at her.

"Lucky break," she said.

"These are the easy traps. Did you want to get caught? I thought you knew how to survive in the woods."

"Woods, not jungle."

"Subtropical forest," Jade corrected. 

She looked Terezi over, admiring the effect gravity had on her chubby belly and petite boobs, and the way her short hair hung straight down. Like her, Terezi had managed to find a pair of handcuffs, and had fastened them to one wrist. Jade grabbed the empty cuff, dragged Terezi's arm around and up behind her back. Terezi growled and thrashed, setting the rope bouncing again, but she went quiet when Jade seized her other arm, forced her wrist into the cuff and locked it shut.

"Looks like you're out of the running," Jade said.

"Cut me down, then! Go find Roxy."

"Roxy can wait." Jade strolled round to Terezi's front, gripped her calf, dragged her hand down it and onto her thigh. "First, I'm going to enjoy my prize a little."

Terezi growled again, but there was hardly anything she could do as Jade reached behind her and began to grope her arse.

"Such a nice fat butt," Jade said, putting both hands on it, rolling and kneading it beneath her palms, sinking in her fingers as deep as she could.

"Not that fat," Terezi muttered. Jade could practically feel the heat of her blush.

"Feels pretty fat to me." 

Jade gave Terezi's cheeks one last jiggle, then let them go. She dropped her hands down to Terezi's chest, gave her breasts a squeeze, flicked her nipples, drawing a gasp from Terezi's mouth. Slowly, she ran her hands back up Terezi's torso, keeping her fingers hooked so that her nails dragged along Terezi's skin, leaving faint teal trails in their wake. She went over her stomach, stroked the coarse black patch of her pubic hair, then meandered over to the right so she could slide her index finger along the crease between thigh and crotch.

"A little wet here, aren't we?" Jade said, alighting on Terezi's soft, plump mound. Terezi kept her lower lips shaved, and Jade was easily able to stroke them without ever going near the turquoise-tinted slit down their middle.

"That's sweat and you know it," said Terezi, wriggling again.

"Awfully slippery sweat." 

Jade rubbed up and down, gradually bringing her middle and index fingers together. Terezi took a harsh breath as Jade drew closer to her protruding inner folds. Jade closed her fingers around them, squishing them, grinding them together, and Terezi whimpered. Just as torturously, Jade parted her fingers again, peeling Terezi's pussy as far open as her thighs would allow. Her flesh was dark blue-green, and, Jade was satisfied to see, similarly coloured strands of Terezi's wetness clung to the insides of her petals.

"Sooo much sweat in here," said Jade, gloating. She slid a finger along the length of Terezi's quim, brought it away glistening with fluids and licked it clean. Terezi tried to hide it, but there was a hitch in her breathing.

"Yeah, well maybe it's something to do with being face to face with your weird human excuse for a nook!"

"Oh?"

Terezi squirmed. "I meant-"

Jade snapped her arm down and grabbed one of Terezi's horns. Pulling her head up, she stepped forward and clenched it between her legs, holding Terezi in place with nothing more than the considerable power of her thighs.

"Have a better view," she said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yrfff! Lhh mhh ghh!"

"Lick," Jade commanded, "and I might."

Sullen silence. Jade squeezed her legs a little closer together. There was an aggrieved 'mmph!' and suddenly something warm pushed its way between her lips, licking like crazy. Jade realised she'd been pretty wet herself, as her juices began to dribble out over Terezi's face.

"Ah, yeah, that's it! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging." She looked up at the rope and the branch it was tied to. "I mean, figuratively."

Jade drove two fingers deep into Terezi's pussy, pumping them back and forth, and felt Terezi squeal against her nethers. Her other hand she brought down with a slap onto Terezi's arse, using it as leverage to pull her in closer. Stretching out her thumb, she found the opening of Terezi's bulge-sheath and started to draw circles around it. Something wriggled inside, and before long, the squirmy tip of Terezi's teal tentadick presented itself, groping blindly around for a hole to fill.

Jade gave it a couple of licks, and more of it wormed its way out, writhing across Jade's mouth and chin, smearing her with its slimy natural lube. Soft spines erected themselves along its back, undulating in time with the main body. Jade pulled her fingers from Terezi's nook and grabbed her bulge instead, letting it coil between her fingers, flicking this way and that, snakelike, as if it was an entirely separate creature from the troll it belonged to.

Leaning in, she took a lick up Terezi's slit, tasting salty sweat and slippery juices. Terezi's bulge slithered against Jade's chin and neck, smearing her with lubricant and pre-fluid. Jade drew back and took the tip of it into her mouth, heard Terezi's muffled moan from down below. Her bulge coiled, thrust, and Jade gulped as it stuffed more of itself between her lips. Sucking hard, forcing it back with her tongue, Jade managed to keep it from fucking her throat, but it was a struggle to stop it going deeper. She wondered if Terezi was doing it on purpose, and gave her a warning squeeze. 

To distract her further, Jade wormed her hand between Terezi's legs from behind. Stretching out two fingers, she felt out Terezi's nook, prodded open her petals, pushed her way inside. Terezi groaned, her walls twitching, hot and tight inside. Jade rolled her hand, pistoning her fingers as best she could given her limited room. 

Falling into a natural routine, bobbing her head to let Terezi's bulge glide between her lips, Jade closed her eyes and let her attention shift towards her own pleasure. Terezi, however she might have felt about the situation, was licking enthusiastically. Her tongue lapped over and under Jade's lips, around her entrance, even dipping inside on occasion. Terezi didn't have much control over where she put her mouth, but whenever Jade loosened the vice-grip of her thighs, she took the opportunity to move up, taking teasing dabs at Jade's clit, tweaking its hood, skirting perilously close to its exposed tip. She employed her teeth, too, nipping just hard enough that Jade was reminded she was being a good girl, and could choose not to be if she so desired.

Terezi's efforts bore fruit; Jade felt heat rising up within her. Her walls throbbed. Her clit stiffened, and Terezi's licks at it landed harder and more often, sending knee-buckling, stomach-tensing shocks through her. She groaned around Terezi's bulge, and finger-fucked her until her wrist creaked in an effort to distract herself. Teal juices splattered from Terezi's nook with each thrust, soaking her thighs and Jade's hand, while rivulets of it rolled over her pubis and between her arse, droplets dribbling down her body and onto the grass below. Both of them squealed around their respective mouthfuls, and Jade, being a bit more zealous than she'd intended, jerked forward and felt Terezi's tendril penetrate her throat. It writhed around in there, and she gagged, drew back, took a breath and pushed right back down.

No matter how she fought it, her orgasm was always going to catch up with her. One particularly vigorous bit of tongue-work from Terezi later, and Jade came, pink warmth squeezing down on her, pressure building until it flooded away, leaving her trembling, sweaty, her hair clinging to her skin. 

Returning to herself, she felt Terezi's cock pulsing in her mouth, the troll herself writhing, bouncing the snare rope up and down. Quickly, Jade stepped back, grabbed Terezi's bulge, pointed it down and jerked it until Terezi climaxed with a scream. Jade giggled, ropes of thick cum surged from Terezi's dick, painting her from crotch to horns. Straining upwards, Terezi caught a faceful of her first load, while the rest of it dripped down over her belly, her tits, her neck.

"R-really?" she gasped, spitting out a gobbet of her own jizz. "You had to do that?"

"It looks good on you," Jade said. "We'll get Roxy all nice and covered in it when I catch her, too. Now, let's get you down from there."

Jade found the rope anchoring the snare to the tree. This knot was much easier to untie, and she carefully loosened it and played out the rope until Terezi was lying supine on the grass. Jade's robots had thoughtfully left a pair of safety shears in a box among the tree's roots, and she used them to snip off the excess rope, leaving Terezi's feet bound. She picked her up, carried her over to the tree and left her sitting against it in a position that would hopefully be at least halfway comfortable.

"You stay right there," Jade said. "I'll go catch Roxy, and then we can all go have some fun together."

"Okay," Terezi said. "Just one thing before you go."

"What's that?"

She grinned a wide, malicious grin. "Behind you."

Jade whirled around, just in time for something to come scything through the air at her. It impacted her chest and wrapped right around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. She took a step forwards. Half a step, anyway. The other half turned into a tumble as another of those things lashed itself around her legs, binding them tightly together. As she crashed towards the grass, she managed to twist in midair, and came down on her side in a way that was only bone-jarring, rather than, say, nose-smashing. She flopped onto her back, and saw Roxy looming over her.

She looked like some warrior goddess, with a rope belt wrapped around her waist, two pairs of handcuffs dangling from it. A net was slung over her shoulder, and she was twirling a third set of the things that had brought Jade down, which on closer inspection turned out to be bolas.

"Well, well," she said. "Who'd've thought I could use these." She stopped flailing the bolas, or tried to. They spun out of control and whacked her on the back of the arm. "Ow."

"My robots stashed those?" Jade said, frowning.

"Must have. I found them in a crate."

"What the hell! Those are dangerous!"

"You're telling me." Roxy rubbed her arm. "That sucker's gonna bruise." She smirked at Jade. "Effective, though. And look, two for one! Hey, 'Rezi."

"Hey, Roxy," said Terezi.

"Imagine my astonishment when I stumbled on you enjoying your prize early. Not fair at all!"

While Roxy gloated, Jade surreptitiously tried to struggle free. No dice. Those cords cut deep into even her muscular flesh, and, more embarrassingly, her boobs.

"But damn, what a show." Roxy crouched down and stroked Jade's thighs. "Any other day I'd put my head between those gams and let you crush me like a watermelon. But I guess I’m in charge today."

"Oh?" Jade said. "Think you can get me out of these without me taking you down?"

"Yep!"

Roxy rolled Jade over onto her front, and settled over the small of her back. She heard the clink of handcuffs, and a shackle snapped shut around her left wrist: the one that didn't already have a pair dangling from it. Roxy fastened the two sets together and, like that, without any struggle, Jade's hands were locked behind her back.

"There!" Roxy said. "Think you can break out of those?"

"No," Jade conceded.

"Then I win?"

"You win."

"Yay! How about you, Terezi? You gonna behave?"

Terezi cackled. "Do you want me to behave?"

"For now, yeah. Later, we'll see. Wink wonk, etc."

"For now, then."

"Good!"

Roxy roused herself, and Jade rolled over again to see her crossing over to Terezi. She retrieved the safety shears, and cut the rope around Terezi's ankles, hauling her onto her feet. Unwinding a length of the rope from around her waist, she snipped it off, and fashioned it into a crude collar and halter around Terezi's neck. Taking hold of this new leash, she led Terezi over to Jade and told her to wait.

"Did I say you could turn over?" Roxy said to Jade. 

Jade sighed and wriggled onto her front. Roxy’s warm weight pressed down on her again, and the shears slid beneath the cords of the bolas, slicing them one by one. Her arms free, Jade flexed, wishing she could rub some blood flow back into them. Roxy turned, cut the bonds around her legs, then stood, dragging Jade up. She gave her the same kind of collar and leash arrangement she'd given Terezi, then had Jade stand behind Terezi, tying her leash to the chain between Terezi's handcuffs. Taking up Terezi's halter, she put herself at the head of their little procession.

"Alright, sluts," she said, peering over her shoulder, "let's get back to the lodge. And then you can congratulate me properly. March!"

They marched. The return journey was longer and more exhausting than the outward one. With her hands bound behind her, Jade struggled to stay upright. A couple of times she stumbled, and the rope collar tightened cruelly. She did at least have some entertainment watching Terezi's juicy butt flicking away ahead of her, her thighs flashing with teal streaks as she plodded ahead. And if she peered around Terezi, Jade got to admire Roxy's bombshell of a figure from behind, too. Perhaps losing at her own game wouldn't be so bad, after all.

After what felt like far too long, they found their way home. Roxy dropped Terezi's leash, ascended the stairs to the deck and looked down upon her and Jade.

"Victory!" she said, raising her arms. She sniffed at her armpit, made a face. "Ugh, shower first, I think."

Jade, looking at her dirt-smeared legs, and the splodge of dried cum all down Terezi's front, was inclined to agree.

Roxy freed them, and together they trooped into the lodge and towards the bathroom. The shower was huge, opulently tiled, and all three of them fit into it quite comfortably. Fiddling with the knobs, Roxy soon had hot water cascading down around them, clouds of steam rising up from the floor.

"Congratulations, Rox," Jade said, leaning in to kiss Roxy on the cheek.

"Congrats!" said Terezi, tiptoeing to do the same.

"Thanks guys," Roxy said. "So, you're going to do anything I ask now?"

Jade nodded. "Yep."

"I'm all yours," Terezi said.

"Then for my first champion's decree...Terezi, wash my back. Jade -" Roxy thrust out her chest, breasts bouncing, nipples pink and perky, "- you get my front."

Jade went to work. Grabbing a bottle of shower gel, she lathered up her hands until they were completely obscured by white froth. She figured it wouldn't do to seem too eager, and began by soaping Roxy's arms. She went down from her shoulders, over her elbows and her delicate wrists, then took her hands, carefully cleaning between her fingers. Back up, she went under Roxy's armpits with a loofah, scrubbing out every bit of sweat, then down her sides, across her stomach. Jade kneeled, watching the water run through the golden curls of Roxy's pubes while she washed her legs, while on the other side Terezi massaged her butt. Reaching Roxy's feet, Jade had her lift one, then the other, sluicing the dirt off her soles and getting in between her toes.

"Good girl!" Roxy said. "Very thorough. Now -" she pushed her tits together, let them flop out again, "- come take care of these puppies."

Jade stood and poured out more soap, drizzling it over Roxy's bust, watching as it rolled down and split into tributaries around her nipples before it dripped off in blobs of foam. Hands shaking slightly, she reached out, took a breast in each hand, almost fainted at how warm and weighty and soft they were. Roxy groaned as Jade squeezed them, nipples sliding against her palms, pressed back into the puffy flesh surrounding them.

"That's it, Jadey. Get 'em nice and, mmm, slippery."

Roxy began to pant as Jade stroked and kneaded her tits. Jade couldn't claim all the credit; looking down, she saw two grey fingers protruding from between Roxy's legs, gliding back and forth. Terezi was pressed up against her, and her bulge had made itself known again, curling around Roxy's hip. Roxy grabbed it and began to jack it, to a yowl from Terezi. Likewise, Jade gasped, feeling slim fingers alight on her snatch and press their way into her. Keeping one hand on Roxy's breasts, Jade reached down and joined Terezi in pleasuring their temporary mistress.

"Oh, fuck, yes, that's it!" Roxy yelled, arching back, eyes closed, mouth open. "Keep going!"

Jade, Roxy and Terezi rocked together, skin grinding against wet skin, moans and cries echoing off the tiles. Roxy locked her lips to Jade's and engaged her in a tumultuous, tongue-twirling kiss, while Terezi nipped at her neck, leaving faint, pinprick circles of tooth marks in her wake. Roxy growled and squeezed her cock. Terezi responded by biting even harder, both of them playing pain chicken, seeing who'd give in first. Roxy proved dominant; Terezi backed off, licking contritely at the wounds she'd inflicted. Terezi got her reward, as Roxy upped the pace at which she jerked her bulge, masturbating it until Terezi was whining, shivering at the cusp of an orgasm. Jade, too, couldn't hold out much longer, and conspired with Terezi to frig Roxy until she was screaming. 

Roxy fell against Jade, chest heaving, but her hands kept working right up until the point where stars flashed in Jade's vision, a wave of bliss overtook her, and, with a wail from Terezi, a spurt of teal cum splash across her thigh. The rest hit the shower wall, where it was slowly washed away by the water.

“God damn,” Roxy murmured, her mouth next to Jade’s ear.

They washed up for the second time, then left the shower. A little airing cupboard set in the bathroom wall held warm towels, and the three of them vigorously dried each other off.

“Hey, Terezi?” Roxy said. “Grab a drier and help Jade with her hair. I don’t want that wet mess whipping me every which way, know what I mean?”

So Jade found herself sitting on a stool, waiting patiently while Terezi waved a hairdryer up and down her long black locks, combing it at the same time. To her credit she was remarkably gentle, carefully teasing out the snarls the jungle had put in. Soon Jade’s hair was as fluffy and shiny as it had ever been.

“Thanks,” Jade said, somewhat bashfully.

“I’d rather be messing it up some more,” Terezi replied. “But sure, you’re welcome.”

Clean and glowing, Jade, Roxy and Terezi padded through to one of the bedrooms. The place was dominated by an almost comically oversized bed.

“Well now, this wasn’t just meant for sleeping, was it?” Roxy asked, looking pointedly at Jade.

“Nope,” Jade said, completely unashamed. “There’s toys in that closet, too.” She pointed at one particular cupboard door.

“Maybe later.” Roxy sat down on the bed, swung herself up and onto it, and settled back, resting her head on the pillows, arms behind it. She spread her legs wide, giving Jade and Terezi a good long look at her privates. Her lips were pink and puffy, and Jade thought she saw the tiniest glimmer of moisture clinging to them. Shower water, or something else?

“Right now,” Roxy continued. “I just want you two to get on in there.”

Jade looked at Terezi. Terezi looked at Jade. Without a word, they launched themselves onto the bed, hauled themselves up to Roxy, bent their heads and pushed them between her legs, their tongues alighting on her lovely fresh quim.

Narrowly avoiding cranial impalement on Terezi's horns, Jade's mouth met Roxy's muff. She slobbered over it indiscriminately, tongue stretched out to its fullest extent, while off to her side Terezi did exactly the same. Frequently, they met in the middle, and engaged in frantic half-kisses until Roxy tapped them on the head and urged them back to work. 

Their shared goal brought them together, and after a minute or two they'd worked out a routine that was actually effective. Jade angled herself so she could tease Roxy's clit, giving it gossamer licks and the faintest smooches to set Roxy whining with frustration. Meanwhile Terezi messily ate Roxy's hole, flicked her tongue in and out, swirling it round the edges, and when that proved insufficient she slipped in two fingers, crooked them up, ground away at Roxy's g-spot until she arched her body off the bed.

Jade was sure they'd have her cumming in the next few seconds, but Roxy had other ideas.

"Stop!" she commanded. "Switch! Terezi, on your back. Jade, on Terezi's face."

"I already ate her out once today," Terezi grumbled, but she obediently rolled over.

Jade kneeled over Terezi's head, and carefully lowered herself. Suspecting that she'd need Terezi's good will over the next few hours, she made the effort not to smother her. The urge to press her quim against Terezi's mouth and let every bit of it go to work was hard to resist, though, as Terezi began to lick and suck, pleasuring her with just as much skill as she had Roxy.

Jade, panting, watched Roxy straddle Terezi's crotch, positioning herself over her squirming bulge. She grabbed hold of it, yanked it up to a yelp from Terezi, let it writhe over her petals. Terezi's cock knew where it wanted to go, and Roxy let it, crouching down until it could worm its way into her slit, and from there deep into her.

"Oh fuck, that's it," Roxy said, groaning, as she sunk down on Terezi's tentacle, enveloping it from tip to base. "Bulges are the best." She began to rock back and forth, not actually thrusting on it, just letting it work its magic inside her. "Come on, Terezi, make it wriggle."

A change in the pace of Terezi's licks suggested she was concentrating on her cock, and from the noises Roxy made, concentrating hard.

Roxy leaned over and beckoned to Jade. She leaned forward to, moving in until her face was almost touching Roxy's. Roxy reached out, ran her hands over Jade's abs, up onto her firm boobs and the powerful muscles beneath, squeezed her shoulder and her biceps.

"Strong girl," she said. "Bet you could wreck me if you were in charge, huh?"

"Maybe," Jade said, a smile playing across her lips, reaching out in turn. She squeezed Roxy's luscious tits, hefting them in her palms, running her fingers over their nipples. Roxy shivered. "I really, really want to. I mean, you're so damn hot,"

Roxy answered her with a kiss: a tender, gentle, lip-sucking one. She drew back and said:

"I bet you do. But for now, I'm in charge. So, switch!"

She pulled herself off Terezi's bulge with a sigh, scrambled back up to the top of the bed and surveyed her charges.

"Jade, face down, ass up. Terezi, fuck her."

"Hell yeah!" Terezi said. She got to her knees and circled round to Jade's rear as Jade settled into position.

Eager hands grasped her arse, and an even more eager tendril slithered against her mound, rutting its way along it, Terezi making little exploratory thrusts. Jade wasn't sure if she was being punished for speaking out of turn or rewarded for her honesty, but as Terezi's bulge slid into her pussy and thrashed around, opening her out wide, she decided it didn't really matter.

Terezi's hips slapped against Jade's arse, and Jade moaned aloud, reveling in the deep fucking she found she'd sorely needed. That fat tentacle pistoned inside her, churning her walls, smearing them with Terezi's slime until it drooled out of her and down her legs. Sharp nails dug into her buttocks, adding a frisson of pain to the pleasure, and Terezi pounded her until she was breathing like a steam train, hot breath wafting down onto Jade's back. 

Jade would have been quite happy to lay there and get screwed, but she had over duties to attend to. Roxy scooched up, thrust her privates against her face and wrapped her lissome legs tight around the back of Jade's head. Her hands tangled themselves in Jade's hair, and Jade felt her tugging at it, goading her to do what was expected of her. Jade had no objections, and opened her mouth, tasted Roxy's juices, licked and sucked until her lips were tingling and her tongue ached.

"You don't cum until I do," Jade heard Roxy say, her voice muffled by however many inches of thigh. "Both of you."

There was a frustrated whine from Terezi. She began to thrust more forcefully, and slapped Jade's arse a couple of times, clearly intending to spur Jade into bringing Roxy off quicker. Jade yelped against Roxy's pussy, and found she had a bit more to give. She popped Roxy's clit into her mouth and sucked, hard, merciless, her tongue rolling over it with complete abandon. Roxy groaned, then screamed, her voice high and fluting. Her grip on Jade's hair tightened, yanking at it until pain flared in her scalp, but she was so focused on Roxy's jewel and the pleasure surging in her own pussy with every move Terezi made that she barely noticed.

And at last Roxy came, screeching like a banshee. Her legs clamped around Jade's head, and Jade thought she might suffocate. She tried to wriggle out, but a second later her own climax hit, magnified to dizzying levels by her inability to draw breath. Coloured blobs floated in her vision; her body was at once the entire world and a tiny speck floating far away. She heard, abstractly, Terezi's scream, felt, abstractly, Terezi's hot cum filling her to the brim, surging out of her like a dam had burst.

Clarity swam back, and by the time it did, Roxy had let Jade go, and was slowly smoothing the hair she'd messed up back into place. Terezi was still flopped over her back, gasping, her dick twitching in Jade's inundated snatch.

"Damn, Jadey, you lick good puss," Roxy said. Her gaze travelled up Jade's body, to the place between her legs and the massive teal stain spreading over the blankets between her knees.

"These sheets are troll-safe, right?"

"Just about," Jade said, blearily.

"That's good. Man, I think I'm gonna need a moment."

Roxy hopped off the bed, and Jade, to a grumbled protest, pushed Terezi off her. A few more blobs of genefluid leaked from her pussy as she sprawled out and watched Roxy. She crossed over to Jade's toy cupboard and flung it wide open.

"Oh wow," she said, surveying the carnal arsenal within. "Jackpot. Let's see here..."

She picked something out, shut the door and turned around. Jade and Terezi peered at what she was holding: a long, lurid green dildo, tapered at the tip and thick at the base, festooned with fearsome bumps and ridges. It had been threaded through a strap-on harness, and hung in the web of belts.

"Terezi, you get down to the foot of the bed," Roxy said, "and Jade, you can go up top."

They arranged themselves accordingly, while Roxy sat down in a chair to the side of the room. She tossed the dildo towards the bed. It landed with a flumph between Jade and Terezi.

"Here's the deal. You two are going to wrestle. Whoever puts that thing on first gets to fuck the other." She winked. "Then I give the winner a special reward."

"I've already got a bulge," Terezi said, "what do I need a plastic one for?"

"You don't have to use it, jeez. Just get it on, okay? Oh, and no biting, scratching or hitting. Let's have a good clean match. And... fight!"

Whatever reservations Jade might have had were forgotten as Terezi launched herself at the strap-on. Not about to let her get her own back for the hunt, Jade pounced too, catching Terezi's arm and dragging it up a moment before she laid a hand on the dildo. Sprawling forward, Jade flailed for the toy, but Terezi kicked it away. Grabbing her arms, pinning her legs, Jade tussled with Terezi. Her superior strength won out, and she flipped her onto her back, sat on her belly.

"Give in?" Jade said, panting, staring down into Terezi's eyes.

"Not a chance," Terezi retorted, and before Jade knew it, Terezi's feet were up around her neck and she was slamming her down to the mattress. Jade regained her bearings just in time to see Terezi swipe up the strap-on and thrust her foot into the harness.

"Oh no you don't!" 

She threw herself towards Terezi, tore the toy from her and chucked it further down the bed. Terezi hissed, lunged for it, but Jade caught her round the midriff and brought her crashing onto her front. She climbed onto her back, avoiding her thrashing legs this time, and with Terezi pinned and helpless she stretched for the toy and picked it up. Making sure to keep all her weight on her, she kicked out her legs and pulled the harness up, slipped the other end of the dildo into her pussy and fastened everything up. She stood and turned to Roxy, her new cock bobbing triumphantly before her.

"We have a winner!" Roxy crowed, clapping. "Not your lucky day, huh 'Rezi?"

Terezi, a deep blush just visible on her cheeks, merely growled from her face-down position.

"Time to claim your prize," Roxy said. "Again."

Jade grinned. "Don't be a grump," she said to Terezi, and flipped her over onto her back. "You're gonna enjoy this."

She seized Terezi's ankles, lifted them up and pushed them back. Terezi yelled, but Jade knew she was flexible enough for what she had in mind. Soon Terezi's feet were almost up by her ears, and she, to her credit, was cooperative. She wrapped her arms around the backs of her knees, holding her legs in place, and Jade laid across her, covering her with her entire body and weighing her down into the perfect mating press. With one swift, deadly accurate thrust, Jade drove the dildo into Terezi's nook, shoving down until Terezi's bulge was squeezed between their bodies.

Immediately, Jade lifted herself up again and began a jack-hammering flurry of strokes, forcing Terezi further into the mattress with every thrust. Terezi's mouth hung open wordlessly, disbelieving croaks echoing from it. Those soon became impassioned, guttural cries, and driven out of her senses by the intensity of Jade's love, her eyes rolled up in their sockets. Jade fucked until she was at her limit, muscles straining, sweat rolling over her skin, urged on by the dildo slamming back inside her, her clit grinding against the harness almost to the point of pain. She growled, grabbed Terezi's bulge, crushed it, jacked it until Terezi was alternately shrieking for her to stop and to keep going. It was all too rare Jade got the chance to be a brute, to unleash her wild side, and as she howled as she forced a simultaneous, nook-and-bulge orgasm on Terezi, painting them both with her genefluid. Jade came a moment later, quickly, powerfully, her pussy twinging with the friction she'd inflicted upon it.

Jade collapsed across Terezi, dildo still buried deep inside her, and nipped affectionately at her neck.

"Nice job," came Roxy's voice. "Ready for your prize?"

"Uh?" Jade said, trying to lift her head. "Thought that was my prize?"

"Nuh uh. This is your prize."

Jade managed to swivel round enough to see Roxy holding an immense massage wand. The kind that looked like it needed a ripcord to start. She gulped.

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"Too bad," said Roxy, sadistically sing-song. "We can't not give the winner her due, right Terezi?"

"Hah," Terezi said, weakly, but with a certain amount of spite.

That was how Jade ended up with Terezi sitting on her stomach, bulge between her tits, slowly fucking them, while Roxy kept the wand pressed hard between Jade's legs. Thrash and struggle as she might, even Jade couldn't do anything against their combined weight. She laid there, the infernal buzz of the massager reverberating through her privates, through her lips and clit and deep into the tissues beneath, sparking off every nerve it could reach. Jade submitted to orgasm after orgasm, howling, heaving. She begged for Roxy to stop and demanded that she continue. Her juices flooded out of her in a torrent, and as her climaxes fed back into each other, multiplying, making her cunt convulse, she even squirted once or twice, mind-blanking bliss filling her to bursting. Wet warmth spread beneath her, and after a moan from Terezi, similar heat splashed across her face and breasts in the form of goopy troll cum.

Jade almost didn't realise when Roxy called a halt. Vaguely, she let Roxy and Terezi pick her up and set her on her feet, petting and praising her. Supported between them, she tottered into the bathroom. There, the shower revived her somewhat, and after a quick scrub she and the others were as good as new.

"Lunch," Roxy announced, after they were dried.

They headed through to the lounge-slash-dining room. Roxy settled herself at the table, and clicked her fingers.

"Terezi, go grab whatever's in the kitchen. You're gonna serve me. Jade, under the table. You're also gonna serve me."

With some misgivings, mostly ones which centred around her growing awareness of her empty stomach, Jade crawled under the table, put her head between Roxy's thighs, and began a leisurely exploration of her pussy, dragging her tongue around it in gradual circles. Roxy sighed, patted Jade's head and let her work. Soon, her juices flowed, replacing the layer that the shower had washed off, and Jade tasted their tang. A moment later, that was mixed with the taste of real food. Roxy reached down and passed Jade a morsel. She took it gratefully, swallowed it down, and returned to her task with renewed vigour, hoping for more treats. Roxy was forthcoming, handing out little tidbits every time she gasped, or cooed, or shivered in a particularly pleasant way.

Halfway through her meal, Roxy ordered Jade and Terezi to switch. When Jade emerged, there was a plate waiting for her on the table. Roxy smiled at her, and she sat down, tucked in with even less restraint than she'd shown eating Roxy's quim. The food, of course, was delicious, even if it was artificially produced and prepared.

As Roxy finished up the last few scraps of her lunch, she tensed, sighed, took a few deep breaths, her chest heaving magnificently.

"That's good, 'Rezi," she said, her voice shaky. "You can come out now."

The sloppy sound of Terezi's licks ceased, and she crawled out from under the table, grinning, her lips shiny with Roxy's wetness.

"Go get yourself something," Roxy said. Terezi nodded, and strutted off to the kitchen, returning with a plate of unappetising Alternian delicacies.

Replete, Jade, Roxy and Terezi sat back in their chairs sighing contentedly.

"Dunno about you two," Roxy said, "but I'm not in the mood to fool around right now."

"Same," Jade said.

"Me either," said Terezi.

"So I know we're on an island paradise and all, but...movies?"

Movies sounded like the perfect way to spend a post-coital afternoon, so they settled themselves on the couch, Roxy in the middle, Jade and Terezi cuddled up either side of her. She stroked Jade's freshly dried hair and rested her other hand on Terezi's pudgy belly, then flicked on the TV and told it to play anything it thought they might like.

Best laid plans tended to go astray, however, especially when you were in the presence of two nubile women honour-bound to follow your every whim. At least, that was what Jade reasoned when, barely halfway through the first film, Roxy slithered off the sofa, dropped to her knees and began to suck Terezi off, seemingly just for the heck of it. She kept it up for a good fifteen minutes, driving Terezi to the edge then suddenly drawing back, until she was whining for release, teal flushes covering her body. Jade felt herself growing hot while she watched, too, and her stomach clenched as Roxy finally brought Terezi off, gulping down a volume of cum that was much reduced after their previous exploits.

"Fuck the movies," Roxy said, jumping up, a dribble of teal dripping down her lips. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Jade and Terezi chorused.

The silent, invisible housekeeping system had replaced the bed linens, and so Jade, Roxy and Terezi flung themselves into crisp white blankets, ending up tangled with each other, kissing, licking and fondling whatever bits became available. Jade and Roxy found themselves in a natural scissoring position, and despite Jade's skepticism regarding the whole concept, she gave it a go. 

It turned out better than she expected. Both she and Roxy were flexible enough that they could get their legs tightly wrapped together, their mounds kissing perfectly. Jade had the strength to get a good, rolling rhythm going. Her pussy glided over Roxy's, their juices mingling, forming a thick layer of lube to ease the way. One solid thrust saw Jade and Roxy's clits colliding; they yelped, recoiled, then immediately tried to do it again. Grinding ever harder, their voices rising, the friction built between them, filling Jade with a continuous tingle that was somehow even more powerful than the massage wand.

Terezi watched this uniquely human mating ritual with bemusement on her face. She shrugged, and sat down next to Jade's face, offering her some bulge to suck. Jade greedily slurped it up, taking it all the way to the back of her mouth and letting it wriggle there while she swirled her tongue around its bulk, picking out each individual spine crammed up against the roof of her mouth.

While she sucked, she rutted against Roxy until her thighs and calves burned. Their muffs met with wet slaps, parted with sticky squelching sounds, thick strands of their moisture stretching and drooling between them. Each impact drew a mewl from Roxy, a cry from Jade, a murmur from Terezi as the sound vibrated around her dick. Jade and Roxy came together for one last heroic effort, pussies squashed tight together, so much so it was almost painful, but out of their closeness, the connection of their flesh, out of it came a climax that was almost and out of body experience. Dreamlike, she pulled her mouth off Terezi's bulge and rubbed it until she too joined in their bliss, fountaining seed into the air. Jade's sensitised skin scintillated where it splashed over her.

A few minutes of recombobulation later, Jade, Roxy and Terezi were raring to go again. Roxy especially.

"Screw this stern mistress stuff," she said, getting to her hands and knees. She parted her legs, her pussy puffy and pink between them, a bead of juice dangling tantalisingly from her lips. "Terezi, get over here and fuck me hard."

"Hehehehe, you want this?" Terezi said, kneeling behind her in a second, her bulge already writhing against Roxy's rear.

"I'm still in charge, bitch. Put it in me.”

Terezi didn't need much telling, and Jade hunkered down to watch her first thrust. Roxy's pussy swallowed Terezi's bulge in one quick go, petals split open around the base. As Terezi made her first few thrusts and Roxy made demands for her to go faster, Jade went over to the toy cupboard and looked inside. There was the strap-on she'd used earlier, cleaned up and put away exactly where it had been. She grabbed it, put it on, cinched the straps tight around her thighs and bounded back to the bed.

"Hey!" Terezi huffed, as Jade hugged her from behind. "What are yooooooohhhhh..."

With a flicker of her hips, Jade stuffed the toy deep into Terezi's nook, timing it to match Terezi's thrust. Roxy felt both of their strengths, and her extra-loud cry suggested she liked it. So conjoined, pussy to bulge, nook to dildo, they moved together, sharing themselves as thoroughly as they could. Jade drove herself against Terezi, over and again, clit rubbing against the spot of the dildo designed to stimulate it, the bulbous rear end of it pushing against her walls. She sent her hand up over Terezi's body, squeezing her soft stomach, over her tits, up her chin and her jaw, pushing her fingers into Terezi's mouth for her to suck. Terezi nipped them at first, the needle points of her teeth prickling Jade's knuckles, but then accepted them, swishing her tongue over them in gratitude.

They weren't exactly gentle with each other. Terezi slapped Roxy's arse and pinched her breasts, while Roxy growled and ordered Jade to get revenge for her. Jade in bit down on the tip of Terezi's ear, and Terezi responded by reaching back with a flailing hand, slashing at Jade with her long, sharp nails. Despite it all, they drew closer together, 'til Roxy reared up onto her knees, begging for Terezi to fuck her over the finish line. Terezi wrapped her arms around her and proceeded to do just that, while Jade pulled them both into a bearhug and hammered away at Terezi's ample arse until all three of them were screaming, tumbling down into the sheets. Jade's pussy clamped down around the dildo and ecstasy overtook her.

With Roxy abdicating her dominant role, their play after that became looser, more freeform. The three of them stayed in bed until the sky grew dark and the stars came out, fucking, napping or just cuddling, enjoying each others' company. Occasionally Roxy would reassert herself, ordering Jade and Terezi to service her, or fuck each other for her amusement. More often, though, she sent them into the kitchen to fetch snacks.

Finally, with the lights automatically dimming and the atmosphere of the lodge shifting into something that suggested 'sleep', Roxy gave her last order of the day.

"Shower," she said, to groans from Jade and Terezi. "C'mon. I'm not going to bed with a couple of stinky sluts."

They trooped through to the bathroom and into the shower. They stayed in there for a while, the water hot and steamy around them. Perhaps realising this would be their last chance to couple, or even throuple, for the night, they clung to one another, kissing and groping. Jade pinned Roxy against the wall and rubbed her to orgasm from behind, then got the same treatment from Roxy and Terezi combined. Afterwards, Jade and Roxy knelt down and gave her twin blowjobs, sucking out her last little dribble of genefluid.

Clean again, they headed back to bed, which had once more been laundered like it was new. They piled in and cuddled together.

"So," Jade said, "everyone liked my game?"

"I didn't like getting caught," Terezi said, "but I liked what happened after."

"I gotta admit," said Roxy, "it was pretty fun bossing you around."

Jade stifled a yawn. "Sh-sha - 'scuse me - shall we go again tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I'm getting my revenge on you, Harley!"

Roxy elbowed Jade. "Maybe don't think with your pussy and next time you'll win."

"I wasn't! I had to make sure Terezi was subdued."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it?"

"Your 'subduing' almost cracked my skull!"

Their argument, not very serious to begin with, faded, until Jade realised that all was silent saved for soft breathing. She shut her eyes and in an instant was asleep, dreaming of the hunt, and tomorrow, victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anonymous for this one. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
